


You Drive Me Wild

by EmpressOfEdge



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beach Day, Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, i'm apparently going through their entire life, thirsty bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: Her arm wraps around Blake’s hips and she easily hefts her off the ground, reveling in the surprised squeal that passes her partner’s lips. It’s so uncharacteristic that Yang finds herself laughing as she trudges forward through the water, towards the low crashing waves.Blake bats at her arm half-heartedly, giggles escaping her between words. “Yang! Oh my g—put me down!”“Down?” Yang asks and she sees Blake’s ears twitch once as she smirks.Day 6: Beach Day!





	You Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get creative with this so I wouldn't just be rehashing scenes from You and Me, and One Hot Summer lmao so I hope you enjoy the (apparent) continuation of engaged, then wedding, and now HONEYMOON bees.

On the third day, they finally drag themselves out of the honeymoon suite.

When they wake up that morning, naked and wrapped around one another, Yang thinks they’re doomed to repeat themselves. Doomed to spend _another_ day in bed.

And in the shower.

And the living room.

Maybe the kitchen…

It does start that way, with Yang’s fingers skimming gently over the smooth skin of Blake’s back. With Blake leaning forward and pressing hot kisses along Yang’s collarbone. With Blake nipping up her neck.

With her _wife_ making love to her just as the sun starts peeking in through the blinds, casting their bodies in gold.

But after the first round, Blake looks at her – serious – and says she’s taking a shower and then they are going to actually go out and enjoy their honeymoon.

Yang smirks, and asks if that isn’t what they’re already doing, which only earns her an eye roll and the glorious view of Blake’s bare back as she saunters towards the bathroom, turning back only briefly to tell Yang to ‘stay put’ before she shuts the door and Yang hears the telltale click of the lock that lets her know Blake is _serious._

She comes out twenty minutes later dressed in nothing but a towel. Her hair damp and tousled and incredibly attractive and Yang thinks she shows some excellent restraint as she stands from the bed and leaves one long lingering kiss to her wife’s lips before slipping into the bathroom for a shower of her own.

When Yang comes out, clean and awake, she finds Blake slipping into her cover up; having already laid out Yang’s favorite swimsuit on the bed for her. Yang’s heart warms a little at the thoughtfulness and she rests a hand onto the small of Blake’s back, drawing her attention enough so Blake turns her head and Yang places a kiss to her cheek, delighting in the way she feels Blake’s face lift into a smile under her lips.

It only takes her a moment to slip into her beach clothes, throwing on shorts and a tank top over her swimsuit.

Blake shows far better restraint than she had, as Yang gets dressed, but Yang knows from experience that she’s just as affected.

Once she’s ready, she helps Blake pack food and drinks into their cooler and throws some beach supplies into a bag. They’re about to head out, Blake laughing about how ‘that wasn’t so hard, was it?’ when Yang pauses and the corners of her lips tug down.

Blake turns around as Yang falls silent, her expression falling the instant she sees Yang’s face. “Yang? You okay?”

Yang looks at her for a moment, her hands fidgeting with each other before she speaks. “Yeah. Yeah. It’s just…” Yang starts toying with the connection of her prosthetic and Blake’s quick to pick up on the problem. Yang had learned rather quickly that sand and her arm _did not_ mix well, so she knew it would have to come off.

“It’s not like I care, y’know?” Yang says and Blake just stands there, attentive, as she continues. “It’s been years. And it’s normal. I’m… used to it. And I’m used to the stares. Hell,” she scoffs, “I honestly don’t even _care_ about them.”

Blake reaches out, her fingers skimming lightly over the metal of Yang’s forearm. Yang can’t feel the heat of her skin, but she can just barely make out the gentle pressure – besides, she’s honestly too distracted by the sight of the gold band adorning Blake’s finger to really pay attention to the physical sensation.

“I’m sensing a ‘but,’” Blake says, her gaze flicking up to Yang’s.

Yang’s lost in the gold of Blake’s eyes for a minute before she nods. “ _But,_ ” Yang says with a sigh, “I don’t know… I feel like… like I can’t… like I’m not…” She huffs, frustrated, and Blake’s hands move to cradle her face, Yang’s arms circling her waist easily. After a moment, Yang speaks quietly, resting her forehead against Blake’s and trailing her fingers up and down her spine. “I won’t be able to do this,” she says.

Blake pulls back just a little, confused and Yang quickly elaborates.

“I won’t be able to… to hold you right,” she says, her grip around Blake tightening just slightly. “I’ll only get to touch you half as much, and I can only hold one of your hands, and—”

Blake shakes her head, her eyebrows pinching up as she leans forward to cut Yang off with a kiss. Yang sighs against her mouth and Blake pulls away after a moment to speak.

“You don’t need two arms to hold me right,” she says, shaking her head with a small smile and slowly raking her fingers through Yang’s hair. “It’s right because it’s _you._ ”

The mood is heavy even if Yang’s heart is soaring, and Yang has ruined every single moment of their marriage story so far by _crying_ so she decides she needs to break the tension. “I thought I was usually the one with the cheesy lines?”

Blake smirks, letting the mood lift too. “I like to keep you on your toes.”

Yang sighs, a little more relaxed and Blake’s hands skim down the length of her bicep before stopping at where her arm connects to the prosthetic. Blake looks up at her and Yang nods once.

It’s not the first time Blake’s helped her with this, but it always feels significant, and this time is no different as the prosthetic clicks out of place and Blake leans forward to brush her lips against the scar tissue.

With that, Yang lets out one last sigh and stores her arm in the room’s safe before taking Blake’s hand and tugging her towards the door.

“C’mon, lets go get covered in sand so we can come back and wash off,” Yang says. Blake laughs, shaking her head as they make their way out the door.

The beaches here are _gorgeous_. The sand is packed down pretty well for tourists to drive on, the water is clear, and the air is fresh. Yang thinks that they may even rival Menagerie’s, but she’d never tell Blake that.

They find a place a fair distance from the water, but not far enough to have to hike back and forth and Blake makes quick work of setting out their towels, while Yang struggles only a little popping open their umbrella and planting it into the sand.

She lets out a victorious “hah!” as she stands back up and Blake chuckles before letting out a breath and pulling her cover up over her head.

Yang may have been reluctant to leave the suite this morning, but she will never get tired of seeing Blake in a swimsuit. Ever. Not possible. Second—well… maybe third—favorite outfit Blake owns.

She lets her eyes linger because it’s her _wife_ and she _can_ —but she’s still a little embarrassed when Blake catches her staring and raises an eyebrow.

“You going to stay dressed? Or…” Blake strides the few steps over to stand in front of Yang and Yang is _distracted_ by the deliberate sway of her hips. Then she’s even _more_ distracted by Blake’s fingers on the button of her shorts, popping them open for her and zipping down the fly. “Are you going to join me in the water?”

Then, there’s a flash of a grin on Blake’s face before she turns and starts running for the water with a laugh. Yang’s left with a bit of whiplash but quickly composes herself, dropping her shorts onto the sand and tugging her shirt over her head before taking off after her wife.

Blake’s got speed, but Yang’s got height, and she catches up to her around the time she nears the water. Her arm wraps around Blake’s hips and she easily hefts her off the ground, reveling in the surprised squeal that passes her partner’s lips. It’s so uncharacteristic that Yang finds herself laughing as she trudges forward through the water, towards the low crashing waves.

Blake bats at her arm half-heartedly, giggles escaping her between words. “Yang! Oh my g—put me down!”

“Down?” Yang asks and she sees Blake’s ears twitch once as she smirks.

“Wait. Not—” Blake doesn’t finish the sentence. She can’t. Not when Yang just tossed both of them into a wave.

Yang makes sure to take the brunt of it, the wave crashing against her back as she simply drags Blake with her, but it still leaves the other woman drenched and utterly unamused as she stands and flicks water from her ears.

Yang’s always thought Blake looks cute when her hair is wet, and it’s always better with saltwater. So even though the look she’s getting isn’t as loving as she’d like, she has no regrets.

They’re only about hip deep while standing and Yang closes the distance between them easily, reaching up and tucking a lock of hair behind Blake’s ear before hooking a finger under her chin and smiling. Blake fights her own smile for all of a second before she breaks and shakes her head, letting Yang lean forward until their lips brush together softly and her hands settle along Yang’s sides.

When Yang pulls back, she can tell she looks lovestruck, but she doesn’t care. She _is_ , and the whole world can know it.

Blake however, is smirking, and it doesn’t take long for Yang to play catch-up. Still, it’s not enough time, and the next thing she knows Blake gives her a surprisingly firm shove and she’s being consumed by a wave yet again.

When she pops up from the water sputtering, Yang finds Blake _laughing._ Her eyebrows raised and hand covering her mouth like what just happened wasn’t fully intentional.

Yang takes it as a challenge.

“Oh, it’s on, Belladonna.”

They stay in the water until their fingers start to prune and then they come tumbling out, still half-invested in their war and kicking up water at the other when they let their guard down.

By the time they make it back to their towels though, they’re laughing; and Yang’s got her arm around Blake’s shoulders and Blake’s is snaked around Yang’s waist. They only part when they go to sit down, Yang collapsing carelessly onto her towel while Blake flips open the cooler and grabs a bottle of water.

Yang’s about to reach in and do the same when she hears it. The undeniable, _heavenly_ , sound that already has her mouth watering.

She can tell Blake hears it too. Well, it’s _obvious_ Blake would hear it too. But she can _tell_ because Blake groans.

“Yang. We packed _all_ of this food and you want…”

Yang shifts onto her knees and takes Blake’s hand in hers, looking up into eyes and making sure hers are as wide as possible. “Please, baby? I’ll even share!”

Blake rolls her eyes and shakes her head, but it’s with a smile. “Uh _no._ We’ll get our own. Your idea of sharing is _one lick._ ”

Yang smirks and Blake’s eyes widen.

“Don’t even _think_ of saying it,” Blake says, her cheeks flushing and Yang laughs.

She gives a small tug on Yang’s hand to help her up and then they’re making their way up the beach to the ice cream cart that’s stationed there. There’s thankfully no line, so they quickly order their ice cream and start walking back down towards their stuff.

Yang’s a little upset that they can’t hold hands, but Blake wastes no time putting her free hand around Yang’s waist again, and she can’t help but smile.

Despite Blake’s statement about Yang not sharing, they do a fair amount of it. Blake ultimately liking what Yang got more, and Yang can’t say no each time she catches her wife eying the cone in her hand.

“Do you just want to switch?” Yang asks with a chuckle. Blake’s cone is half melted while Yang’s is half _gone_.

“No, no!” Blake says, shaking her head. “I’m sorry I totally just…”

Yang laughs, holding out her cone for Blake to take and nodding at the one in Blake’s hand. “Come on, just switch with me.”

Blake’s ears twitch down and she frowns, letting out a sigh. “Are you sure?”

Yang laughs, shoving the cone into Blake’s free hand and taking the other one. “Baby, it’s ice cream. I _so_ don’t mind.”

Yang makes quick work of cleaning up the sides of the cone where Blake’s ice cream had started to melt and she only notices how it must look when she meets Blake’s eyes and sees her cheeks turn pink.

“Don’t let that one melt too, now,” Yang says with a wink and Blake finally seems to snap out of her daze enough to look away and take a lick of her own cone.

“Hurry up and finish that,” Blake mutters after a moment. “I think we’ll probably have to go back to the room to clean up after…”

Yang cocks an eyebrow. “Couldn’t we just—” Blake hits her with a look that sends her stomach swooping, and her eyes widen. “ _Oh.”_

It’s probably the quickest Yang ever finishes an ice cream cone in her life. But later, when they’re finally back in their suite and Blake’s instantly kissing her against the door before dragging her back to the bedroom, she thinks it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! At least it was a little earlier in the day this time!
> 
> Please drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! Y'all it really means the world to me <3
> 
> Have a great day/ night! Let the bees always buzz and I'll see ya tomorrow!
> 
> Tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
